Reanu Keeves in GOT
by Mlg Hurd
Summary: I YEETED Reanu Keeves into GOT (not to be confused with Keanu Reeves) where he will do what comes to the mind of this amazing British loyalist. I don't own Reanu Keeves in anyway, it is property of Spiff co.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Well this is a fanfic where Reanu Keeves (the long lost cousin of Keanu Reeves) gets teleported into Kings landing in westeros._

_If you don't know who he is here is a link to see his first adventure. _ watch?v=GmUtltvUQX0

_Also now I have 3 active fics at once._

It was quite a strange sensation being teleported, It was quite rude to teleport someone in the middle of horse-tilting too, I was racing across the mountains at hundreds of kilometres an hour, then suddenly I find I'm not moving any more in fact i'm standing on a platform in the middle of a large crowd.

Then an axe descended on me, of course nothing happened because I'm practically indestructible, the axe shattered into hundreds of tiny pieces when it made contact with the side of Yorkshire Tea Gold.

I turned and looked at him, his eyes were wide with shock, I could tell it was an emotion he wasn't used to feeling.

"where am I?"I demanded in a flat voice

He didn't respond, so i looked around my surroundings, behind me I saw a man on an execution block, that explained why the axeman struck me.

There was a massive crowd gathered, most likely here to see the execution.

And on the other end of the wooden platform was a group of people, most likely the court.

A boy in that court group was the first to speak.

"WHO ARE YOU!" he demanded in a frustrated voice

"I am Reanu Keeves" I responded

I decided for the moment I would stay slightly submissive at least until I figured out where in skyrim I was, then I could secure this in the name of the queen.

"Sorcery!" a few people from the crowd started bringing up the chant.

There were a few people in skyrim that were against magic, although, I wasn't expecting an entire city to be against its usage, Where was I!

"Lock him up for questioning!" Yelled the boy again, was he in charge or something?

Then several guards approached, I didn't make any move until one was in reach then I uppercutted him into non-existence using Yeetforce 90000.

People looked at me with shock their expressions clearly reading as "did he just erase that guard?".

"I will give you one chance to tell me where I am." I said frustrated now,

I was probably about to kill the entire city, but there was a girl with the court that said.

"King's Landing"

"Where's that?" I asked

"What?"she said, she was probably about to say more but that women from before pulled her back.

Her mother I assume, that probably means she's the mother of the boy probably making her the Queen, the boy is probably ruling in place of his father or something.

I then walked away, I was going to find a stable so I can horse tilt and map out the area.

Nobody made an attempt to stop me which if they tried they're dead, I quickly located the stable there was a stable boy there grooming a mare.

"Prepare a horse for me, I don't care which one."I told him

He spent about 2 seconds staying still then he complied.

I mounted the horse and rode back onto the platform there a dispute was going on how they should deal with me, they all froze when they saw me ride onto the platform.

"Bye" I said

As I tilted the horse on the edge of the platform and dismounted I shot into the sky,.

Wonder where I'm gonna end up I thought.

_Chapter 1 complete tell me what you think and also leave a review telling me where you want Reanu Keeves to end up._

_If nobody votes (which is likely considering how popular I am) he will end up in Astapor._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Authors note: only one person voted, so to Winterfell!**_

I left a large crater where I landed, it was on the outskirts of a forest of sorts it was colder than where I was before so I supposed I had been launched north so I picked a direction that must have been east after about an hour of sprinting I reached a large castle.

I walked up to the gate, I hadn't been here before but I hoped they had a better reaction to me than the people at _kinky joe's landing_ (this is what happens when you let someone edit your story) wherever that was, when I reached the castle gate a guard saw me.

"Lo stranger, and what brings thy to Winterfell?" He said

I ignored him and walked past, he tried to jab me with his spear but yorkshire tea gold was too overpowered.

I marched right up into the throne room ignoring everyone else, I was tired of being looked at as an underling of all the lords and ladies, I was going to take this castle by whatever means.

I went straight into the throne room and said in my charismatic voice.

"This castle is mine now"

"Okay" said the young king or whatever he was on the throne.

_I probably should have done that earlier_ I thought.

Word spread quickly that I now owned this castle, after finding a map I found out that I now owned half the upper half of the continent excluding a bit at the top.

After asking about it I was told that there apparently was this guild known as the night's watch that manned this wall made of ice to protect from whatever horrors lurked on the other side.

Well for the moment the first thing I needed to do was start the tea plantations.

It was too cold up here to grow them in the open so I would need to build greenhouses.

I needed to buy glass which was quite hard to get here.

I needed to fast travel to king's landing to buy glass.

I walked down a _king's landing_ street It took about half an hour of wandering until I found a business that sold glass, I walked in and said to the shopkeep.

"I'll buy all of the glass you have." I said

He looked at me suspiciously wondering what need I'd have for such a large amount of glass.

"That'll be ten thousand dragons" He said

I had no idea how much a dragon was worth so I just dumped 87kgs of flawless emeralds on the counter and asked.

"Is this enough?"

I made my way back to winterfell via fast travel carrying about 12 tonnes of glass with about 10 tonnes of steel beams.

"I want to build a very large greenhouse" I said to the former ruler who I learned went by the name of Robb Stark.

"Great idea" he said genuinely

After watching the workers dig the foundations for about an hour I decided this was going to take too long so I'll have to do this myself.

I jumped down from the balcony and said in a booming voice.

"Clear off i'll do this myself!"

I started work and the greenhouse was finished in minutes.

I wasn't even tired as I went up to my throne, sat down and told an impressed Robb to start employing people to grow tea.

_Now that I'm established in tea growing I need to export it _I thought unfortunately I found that the north didn't have much of a fleet so I dug a canal all the way out to sea and gave winterfell a port.

I built a 48 fat trading vessels with seven lean escorts and a single hulking warship.

_It's time to reinforce my rule _I thought

_**Author's note: sorry I haven't updated in a while I was doing other stories I was meaning to get this second chapter out for a while now in the next chapter I'm going to visit neighbouring lands and SEIZE THE MEANS OF PRODUCTION.**_


End file.
